Matrix Light 5: Rightful Heir
by Wavelength
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Optimus' head as he lay dying? first published by Primus comics


Rightful Heir  
by Wavelength  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, HasKen and Sunbow, I know this scene and all these characters belong to you, but since you insist on making Optimus Prime 'not dead' every time we get used to the idea, I thought I'd write this little short anyway.  
  
Author's note: Anyone ever wonder what was going through Optimus' head as he lay dying?  
  
It stands at the center of Autobot civilization. Those whom it has chosen are legend. Those few who have dared take it by force have gone down in infamy.  
  
Repository of the past, symbol of the future, the very light of the life of Cybertron, it in the Matrix.  
  
May its wisdom illuminate our paths.  
  
******  
  
  
The Matrix is pulsing for a new bearer. It knows.  
  
An odd phrase comes to mind. "My time...in the light... is short."  
  
I feel my vocorder filling with energon. It won't last much longer. But it doesn't matter, because I won't either.  
  
As the humans say, 'What a long, strange trip it's been.'  
  
I'm young again. Once more, I stand before Alpha Trion, about to make the biggest decision of my life. His chest compartment stands open, revealing the Matrix of Leadership.  
  
"One day, you, too, will pass the power on, until it reaches the Chosen One."  
  
"I don't understand. You said I was chosen."  
  
The old one hedges a bit. "Yes and no. The Matrix will find the one to light our darkest hour."  
  
I see an out. "Then why not give it to him?"  
  
"I haven't been able to find the Chosen in thousands of vorn of searching. You are the first to whom the Matrix has reacted."  
  
A prophetic gleam came into his optics. "You must be the next bearer."  
  
I am more than a little scared. "But what do I do?"  
  
"Keep our people safe. This new war threatens the very existence of Cybertron."  
  
The existence of Cybertron! Now I'm really scared. "Alpha Trion, I can't. I'm no warrior, just a dockworker. I only want to take Arial and get to someplace safe."  
  
He grasps my shoulder. An old 'bot shouldn't be this strong. "Listen to me! The Matrix bearer is always called out of our ranks. He also ALWAYS rises to the occasion. Seek out experienced warriors to aid you. Remember the names of Kup and Ironhide. Find them and follow their advice."  
  
Within his chest, the Matrix pulses at these words.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice."  
  
"You would not have been chosen if you were not capable."  
  
I open up my new chest plating. It feels strange to have plates of glass there, but then, this whole body is new and strange. "I am ready."  
  
He places the Matrix in my chest, and I feel myself grow stronger still, while he seems to weaken.  
  
"Lead well...Optimus Prime. Until all are one."  
  
An explosion shakes the lab.  
  
"Hurry! Our forces are at the walls. You can join them there."  
  
I turn to leave, but am still uncertain. "But...you said it spoke to you. How can I lead an army if it won't talk to me?!"  
  
"It only speaks when it has something important to say. Find Kup and Ironhide. They'll tell you what to do."  
  
The ancient robot practically shoved me out the door. If I hadn't known better, I'd say he was guilty about something. When I met up with Ironhide at the wall around Iacon, he didn't know what to do with me. Primes were almost a legend then, and he hadn't heard of one since Sentinel.  
  
The Matrix never spoke to me until after Alpha Trion became one with Vector Sigma, barely twenty Earth years ago.  
  
A shout of anguish breaks my train of thought...  
  
Daniel shouldn't be here. He's too young to deal with death.  
  
The Matrix speaks. The Chosen is here. But who is it? I glance around my bed.  
  
Perceptor? He's brave, the bravest scientist I've ever known. But there's just something missing.  
  
Blurr is a good soldier, but he's a follower, not a leader. Better to leave him where he's happiest, as a courier.  
  
Kup was alive when I received the Matrix. If he were the Chosen, Alpha Trion would have known.  
  
Arcee? She has enough power of her own. With Aleta and the others gone, she would lead the Femmes, if there were any left. She could be co-leader, if she wanted to.  
  
My Aleta. At last I can be with you. Arcee doesn't have half the leadership qualities you did.  
  
The Matrix pulses, bringing my thoughts back. Must find the Chosen.  
  
  
Daniel is Human. He couldn't use the Matrix if he wanted to.  
  
Ultra Magnus must be the one. He proved himself a good leader of the Cybertronian forces. And he doesn't hold a very high rank. Almost all the original Earth forces are higher up than he is.  
  
They all look so sad. I can't bear to see them like this.  
  
"Do not grieve. Soon I shall be one with the Matrix."  
  
"Prime!"  
  
It's one of the new recruits from Cybertron. Daniel's friend, Hot something. I can't remember. I knew his name earlier today. My neural pathways must be breaking down. I should remember his name. Not much time.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, it is to you, old friend, I shall pass the Matrix of Leadership, as it was passed to me."  
  
"But Prime...I'm...I'm just a soldier... I'm not worthy."  
  
He needs the reassurance I had. With our darkest hour almost here, he'll never get it. I'm sorry, Ultra Magnus.  
"Nor was I, but one day, an Autobot will rise from our ranks..."  
  
Just a little more, then I can rest.  
  
"...and use the power of the Matrix to light our darkest hour."  
  
I will my chest compartment open and remove my silent companion of over 45,000 vorn.  
  
They stand transfixed. No one moves forward to take it. I am getting weaker. Please, someone move. Don't be afraid.  
  
I feel my strength going. With the last of my vocorder's ability, I get out the words once spoken to me.  
  
"Until that day...'til all are one."  
  
It's too late. I dropped it. Should have been concentrating on Magnus...wait, someone caught it.  
  
The light surges, but I am on the brink of endless dark. The light shocks me into sudden lucidity.  
  
Great Primus, no! I gave it to the wrong one! Hot Rod! You are the Chosen! I try to scream, but my vocorder is gone.  
  
He's given it to Magnus. At last, I've found the Chosen One, and I've failed to give him the Matrix.  
  
It pulls me in. I've failed. How will my Autobots face their darkest hour?  
  
Elsewhere, a god roars.  
  
THE END, AND THE BEGINNING  



End file.
